My understandings
by Letliveagain
Summary: Takes place at the clearing with the cullens and volturi, the volturi kill the cullens and jacob, renesmee is left by herself to grow up with the volturi but she ages much quicker then they already planned, she doesnt turn out like everyone expecte,r\a
1. Chapter 1

**_'' Numb my body_**  
**_Healed my heart_**  
**_Soothes my mind and_**  
**_Eased my soul_**

**_These are the memories between us_**  
**_Let it go_**  
**_And let live again''_**

(**Renesmee p.o.v)**

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Jake's fur was warm unlike the snow that fell down in flakes on my face as I bared witness to the volturi coming to hurt my family and I, I clutched at my locket and shut my eyes and breathed, i felt so insignificantly small compared to the vampires and werewolves around me, I focused my eyes on the volturi, they were so scary and unrealistically wrong in my small mind and eyes the main one one of the only ones that really caught my attention was ''Aro'' his smile frightened me as he looked at me with his milky eyes unlike my family's his smile crept up onto his face like Jake might to a deer.

His sleek black hair reminded me of sadness, I gulped as my mum beckoned me to walk beside her towards the scary man who was trying to harm us that was what my family thought anyway he looked curious at my hesitation I jumped off of Jake once he knelt whining I gave a small smile showing a little of my teeth and pet his fur he huffed, I squeezed my mother's hand I could almost feel her physically scared, Uncle Emmett and Jacob followed us behind as if trying to protect us, the scary man walked forward with two vampires, I didn't know their names but I knew they were dangerous, one was incredibly tall and looked like a giant to me back then he had a kind of joking smile on him as he secretly elbowed the other one with bronze hair and a charming smile though there was no humour in it they were soulless. Once we reached them I wanted to cower in fright as the man held out his hand I placed my hand on his face showing him an image of me telling him not to hurt my family he let out a loud echoing laugh and I stepped back, ''Isabella you do suit the immortal life, I wonder if it'll be the same for this one'' The tall one said, licking his lips I gulped and mummy let out a ferocious snarl that didn't seem like her own, I looked at the rest of the volturi my eyes stopped on a boy, Daddy had warned me about him and his twin, Jane, his name was Alec, his brown hair had flakes of white snow and swept to the side of his face not like my Jacob or his wolf friends, his face was white he was strange, his eyes locked with mine the same red as the rest of them except his was so much brighter, something wrong started to happen I felt a strange tingling in my stomach at first I thought it was just me being scared but it wasn't, I suddenly was clouded with a vision in front of me but it wasn't snowing and it wasn't in that time it was somewhere else in my mind.

''you can't be serious'' It was me speaking yet it sounded completely different older more mature and I sounded wrong, a little scary, next to me was the same boy he hadn't changed in the least though his face looked more brighter he had a smirk on his face ''aren't I always'' he asked sheepily and sarcastically, the older me shook her head and rolled her eyes, a sound like a door being slammed open boomed into my ears and I immediately ran behind Alec who growled at the man in front of him, he was shadowed out I couldn't see the face but for some reason I felt an intense amount of fear from him ''alec don't make me go with him'' ! I shouted, Alec was frozen in place his eyes focused on the man like he was controlling him to push me towards him ''ALEC!''

I found myself back into reality running towards the alec boy who was still taller than me he raised an eyebrow down at me and looked at his sister for clarity but she was too busy glaring at me to realize.

I shook my head which must have looked queer back then to alec my curls bobbed up and down ''don't make me go with him, please '' I said to the boy with red eyes he was obviously confused just like I would be if someone random came up to me and was begging not to make them go with someone, he knelt down a twisted smirk on his lips like his personality just changed like a lightbolb would turn on or someone flipped a switch, he was as tall as me when he knelt but his smirk grew ''I can't make any promises' 'he said velvet like, his breathe blew on my face and I flinched, he had no idea what he or I was talking about but back then that answer ran shivers down my spine and not in the good way, he stood up and pushed me back into the snow my small frame landed somewhat harshly into the cold snow, I heard a ground shaking rawr from my Jake and in a few split seconds everything changed.

I was on top of jakes wolf back and he was running like his life depended on it, my heart leapt and it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I clutched at the end of Jacobs fur with wide eyes.

**(Jacob p.o.v)**

That god damn leech threw Nessie into the ground, I'm gonna tear him apart! I could hear him following me the rest of his bloodsuckers were still in the clearing, still hopefully just talking nothing else, I could hear seth howling the kid better stay alive the leech was right on my trail I could hear his footsteps so easily like he was right behin-CRAP!

He tackled me to the ground and sent Nessie flying off of me I could hear her yelling something in hysterics but I had to focus on the freaking leech that was in front of me that stupid smirk on his face remained, I was still in wolf form but this kid was something else he was sneaky and quick his gift didn't really help either. He ran beside Nessie and I had to watch, but he only stayed beside her she was still on the ground sitting I winced as I heard screams of terror from the Cullen's Bella's was the hardest to hit my heart I blocked out the cries from my friends.

Alec was his name, I was surprised he didn't attack by now he only stood watching me I huffed there was no chance of escape now I could already hear the rest of the leeches coming, ''we both know whats going to happen mutt, so how about I make a deal with you, I take the half breed with me and make sure nothing happens to her and I kill you, or how about I just kill you both, which one do you prefer''? His voice was cunning, as if he thought I had a choice, I lowered my head took one last look at the girl beside him her brown wide innocent eyes wouldn't be like that forever but they were then, I looked away as her mouth gaped open ''look away little half breed' 'the leech said this time not as sharp.

**(Renesmee's p.o.v)**

I tried to run away from the vampire next to me but I felt his arm grab my waist, just as I heard a heart breaking crunch of bones and horrible whining sound from Jacob. ''you hurt my Jacob and you hurt my family'' I had said, in a soft cry of desperation, just as I felt a numbness and everything went dark.

**…**

**So I changed the dialogue and some small parts, not sure if it was any good but let me know if you want me to continue, way more of alec soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alec p.o.v**

I smirked as I heard and felt the crushing of the mutt's bones beneath my fingers, I heard him give a satisfying last yelp, as I dropped it's the dogs body to the ground. I heard a soft sound behind me; I had forgotten the little half breed was there, her small figure was starting to run away in the snow, her legs barely making their way through it. I grabbed her by her small waist and pulled her into me, making sure she couldn't move, I tilted my head as she whimpered something ''you killed my Jacob and you killed my family'' her soft voice was hurt and broken, her wide brown innocent eyes I remembered had tears streaming down them like waterfalls. A strange sensation in my chest erupted, I'd never felt it before, it was a feeling that wasn't anger or hatred; it hurt almost, an emotion. I couldn't stand seeing the little half breed cry, that feeling kept erupting in my chest it was terrible, I used my gift, I could feel it spreading from my body wrapping around her like a cocoon she suddenly slumped into me ''great'' I muttered, putting her little frame in my arms, I glanced back at the wolf's body, where he had phased there were thing lying on the ground.

There were clothes there, just pants, but below them was a wallet, I glanced at it then thought better of myself and picked it up whilst holding the half breed up, her long auburn hair flew to her waist in bountiful curls, I sighed. I opened the wallet, there was money of course, a lot actually though it was rather funny him thinking he could get away from the Volturi, on the side was a picture of the wolf in his human form, he was disgustingly muscled for his age, he was tan and he had very strong jaw lines, he looked happy in it,for he was holding the half breed in his arms smiling, the little girl was shy in the photo, her head ducked down so you could only see her small sweet smile and one chocolate brown eye, her auburn hair floated past her face her creamy complexion looking contrast to the mutt's skin. I glanced down at the girl below me, her face was calm now, though the girl I had just seen cry did not look like the one in the photograph, I picked the photograph up and put it in my pocket, it would be the only thing that she would own of her old life, with these mutts and Cullen's. Renesmee Cullen will now be _Renesmee Volturi._

**(Renesmee's p.o.v)**

I awoke in an unfamiliar place, I suddenly remembered everything, and mummy daddy my family…my Jacob were all gone. I wouldn't wake up to mummy's kisses or daddy's hugs, I wouldn't be able to go shopping with Aunty Alice anymore, I wouldn't be able to play games with my Uncle Emmett, no more hugging Rosey or talking to uncle Jasper no more…no more hugging my Jacob or hunting with him, no more seeing any of my family. A sharp pang in my chest erupted, as I realized this, my mind, my mind was full of thoughts, I felt tears streaming down my face, i would never see them with me again. All because of the Volturi. I remembered a song that me and my Jacob used to sing to me, with a shaky breathe I sung it quietly, closing my eyes, I remembered him singing it to me when I was asleep

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_But sooner or later its over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_(Iris-Goo Goo Dolls)_

I let out a strangled cry, pulling my knees to my chest shuddering, I jolted upright as I heard someone speaking ''Crying won't bring them back, its irritating me'' It was him, Alec Volturi, the one that killed my Jacob, his coven killed my family. Anger and rage filled in me, something that had never happened before in my life, I couldn't hurt him physically, though I wanted to. I could hurt him mentally, maybe. That is if he had feelings, he stood in the shadows near the curtain, I could see his red eyes, they were curious, not even the slightest show of guilt, I let out another strangled cry. I wouldn't go near him, I didn't want to touch him, not his hands that had had the blood of Jacob that still did metaphorically. All I wanted for Alec is to know how much it hurts,all my thoughts focused on him knowing my memories with Jacob, I thought of one of the best memories id had with him before they came.

(Flashback)  
Me and Jakey were racing towards the gazelle, its ears pricked up at the sound of Jacobs paws on the ground, a giant smirk was placed on my lips as I leaped forward onto it, sinking my teeth into its neck, drinking it down quickly. I spun around to face the human Jacob, he had a grin on his face, ''you beat me again Nessie'' He said, pouting, pulling me into a giant hug, squeezing me. ''Jakey'' I asked, smiling up at him, his eyes alight, ''yes Nessie'' ? he asked, worry laced his voice, though he smiled, ''promise you won't ever leave me Jakey'' I asked, still a small smile on my face, Jacob looked down at me ''I promise Nessie'' he whispered, some emotion was in his eyes then, I didn't know what it was but it was there for me to see, ''race you again'' he said breaking the silence. I smiled.

**(end of flashback)**

I took a deep breathe in, fighting the tears that were streaming down already. ''I'm…I'm sorry'' Alec whispered, my head perked up, what? He had seen the memory? My gift was getting stronger like Carlisle said it would, in time though, maybe my emotions were playing up. ''We had to kill them to get you'' he muttered, a new smirk on his face now at something, I couldn't believe him, I just couldn't wrap my head around anything. I sighed, ''please, please let me go'' I whimpered, my thoughts whirling, maybe I could find the Denali coven, if they were even alive. He chuckled a little, which only added to my anger, his eyes suddenly turned a dull red instead of bright ones ''nice joke little half breed''.

**…**

**I haven't updated this story in ages, lemme know if you want more :).**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there watching him, his cold red eyes were sinking me in, they remained emotionless, I could see the black and the red swirling and swirling, I couldn't look away. This was wrong. So totally wrong, why was i even looking at him? He killed Jakey and my Mummy and Daddy, my family. His cold eyes were so alluring, the way you would see a rose, though you knew its thorns would hurt you, would make you bleed, and could hurt you. He opened his mouth to say something, his eyes laced with confusion, staring at me, but then a loud_ BANG_ sounded from the door. My small figure turned, my eyes wide, the sound had hurt my ears and I had jumped back almost into Alec, he sighed mumbling unintelligent things, ''The girl looks older already, it's only been a week now'' The man at the door, was obviously Demetri, Mummy and Daddy were talking about him before they came, he was attractive and a ''charmer'', I had no idea what that meant then, though I had an idea for Jakey got mad at me for asking about him once. He was tall, bronze\blonde hair tousled, with a chiselled slightly tan face, as tan as you can get with vampires, his red eyes stood out but not as much as Alec's. I was too busy looking at him to notice Alec scoff, ''girl? It's merely a young half breed Demetri, we wouldn't want you getting attached now would we?'' Alec said, I could hear his smirk painted on his lips the almost taunting tone in his voice, Demetri chuckled ''of course not'' He murmured, looking at me, I backed away a little, I shouldn't be just standing here, should be running. ''Her age is already accelerating, she should be looking fully matured in around a year I'd say'' Demetri said, looking down at me (in this her appearance accelerates faster than Carlisle thought it would), I felt Alec's wait shift as he folded his arms on his chest ''I think she'll like it here'' Alec said, I turned around to see a smirk on his face, he raised an eyebrow at me a laugh in his eyes, I shook my head my bronze curls falling around my face. ''Alec honestly, stop scaring the girl, now Aro wishes to see you both in the throne room now'' Demetri said, just as he left closing the door behind him. I froze, realizing I was by myself again with Jakes killer, the same hands that had crushed Jakes bones were the same hands that were now pushing my small back forward towards the door.

I was shoved down the many cobble stone hallways, it was night time now, which made everything scarier to me. He hissed at me for being slower than him, I kept hearing chuckles from what sounded like Guards for the Volturi. We finally made our way to what looked like an elevator, Alec pulled my arm in and the doors slammed shut, he was right next to me, I could hear him fake breathing, any second he could snap my neck and drink my blood. The elevator started playing awkward music; it was so uncomfortable I moved away from Alec a little, he scoffed. I missed Mummy and Daddy, so much already. I tried to imagine them standing there hugging me both smiling and laughing at uncle Emmett's jokes, or when Daddy played the piano moving the keys as if they were steps someone was taking. ''Hurry up half breed'' Alec spat, I looked forward to find him near two double doors his red eyes filled with hatred for me, I gritted my small teeth and walked along just as he opened the Italian styled doors. I heard his shoes clicking onto the marble floor, the room was obviously the ball room, high white marble walls decorated the rooms outside, intricately designed to look elegant, at the top there was a glass lookout where I could see 3 stars.

Mummy started to tell me that if she ever went somewhere, just to look up at the stars and whoever left you would know they were with you in your heart. Mummy, Daddy and Jakey were up there looking down at me, so were the vampires in the room, but I didn't trust them. All of them had killed my family. Their cold red eyes peered down at me like I was filth, especially Alec and Janes, they were off to the side now, hatred was pure in their eyes. Only Aro was in the middle now, the two vampires with white and grey hair were gone, Aro had a big smile on his face as if he expected me to join him, I stood there with a frown. It disappeared from his face to a pout, ''Renesmee, such a beauty you will be, I am very sorry for what we did to your family and your…wolf. But it will be all worth it, you shall come to like Volterra and the guards will make sure of that. I hope to see your gift grow young one, such a shame you are so young though we could not wait any longer'' Aro explained, his high pitched voice lower now and grave, as if he truly meant it, I backed away a little again, he was planning to make me stay here forever, with all of them. ''Master, would you like me to use my ability on her'' Jane asked in a bitter sweet voice, I widened my eyes, my heart thumping, Daddy and Jakey told me to stay away from Jane and Alec, don't talk to them even if they did speak to me at the clearing, they are liars and dangerous. I heard an almost choking sound coming from Alec's throat, I turned to look up at him beside me smirking ''sweet sister, don't you think the half breed is a little young''? Alec murmured, looking down at me, he brushed past me his hands hitting my curls of hair making them tumble down past my shoulder. Aro gave a high pitched laugh, ''goodness no Jane dear, she is to be treated with just as much respect as I, though she will be part of the guard so you all will be training her. There will be many people after her now'' Aro mused, clasping his hands, he meant there'd be a lot of people after the Volturi too. I fumbled with my jacket, looking down to the ground. _''Alec!'' _Aro called out, I heard Alec walking towards me, I shivered as his body got closer still remembering the crack of Jakey's bones. I winced. '' You are to be Renesmee's guard for now, you will not harm her and you will treat her with respect, any harm to come to her and there will be consequences, alright?'' aro's voice was no longer sweet, it was menacing and threatening, Alec stiffened as if he was either afraid or angry, then I could feel him nodding behind me, pulling my arm as he did, I was confused. Until the doors opened, with the angel called Heidi pulling in unsuspecting humans I smelt them, they smelt like Grandpa Charlie, all of a sudden the doors were closed in front of me with Alec's tall (to me) body in front of them, I heard screams just like the ones of my family. I whimpered, Alec looked down at me sighing, I could see outside of the castle from a window, many more stars were there I tried to focus on them instead of the screams.

Alec told me he was taking me to his room so I could sleep. I was tired, but I didn't know why we were going to his room, a murderer's room they all were murderers. He closed the door, it was so dark I couldn't see into his room but I found my way to a bed and put the covers over my tiny body, resting my head on the pillow that had his scent on it. I missed my own bed, I missed my own home, I missed my own family. I lay there knowing he was in there watching me, from somewhere in the corners of the room, my tears collapsed and I cried and cried and cried until I heard a murmur and shuffling of feet.

_''And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that theyd understand_

_When everything smeant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_But sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight''_

Alec was singing it softly, he must have heard me before. And remembered the lyrics, his voice wasn't like Jakey's it was clean and angelic, Jakey's was always husky and deep, it lolled me to sleep. A murder lullaby.

….

Thanks for reviews let me know if you liked or not :).


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in the same bed, my eyes stung from me crying last night thank god only a small amount of light was seeping in through the curtains of the room, I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I remembered that Alec had sung me to sleep last night, and that was horrid for me to do, that was a personal song I only shared with one person, not another. Alec was sitting on a chair at the end of the bed, peering over the mountains of blanket to see my chocolate eyes meeting his red ones, he smirked as he seen my reaction to him looking at me I ducked my head down, clenching my small fists ''why did you sing that song last night'' ? I asked through gritted teeth, fighting myself not to cry again, this wasn't me I didn't ever cry I was never broken. He chuckled darkly, ''obviously so you could fall asleep little half breed, your crying irritates me for some reason and I usually kill things that irritate me, sleep is the closest I can bless you with my hybrid'' He said smirking, his lips curved into an evil smile, his eyes were shining with amusement I sighed. ''Don't sing it to me ever again, I don't want you to'' I whispered, my voice was still childlike I looked around 9 than already, in a few months I would be looking around 19, though I at the time did not care because I didn't know I aged quicker than humans, that my life could have been different.

Alec snorted, his eyes glimmering with insults ''and why is that'' he asked, smugness and his ego clouding my sanity, ''because it's _My Jacob_ and I's song'' I said, my voice lower than before, my chubby-ish fingers fumbled with my shirt, making my way up to my locket closing my eyes as I sighed. There was an uncomfortable silence between me and Alec; it was as if everyone living had stopped breathing just us 2 there, I cowered away a little. ''You need to forget your past hybrid, or it will rob you of your future'' He murmured, glancing down at me, I'd gotten out of the bed clinging to the bedpost, I couldn't believe he was telling me to forget about My Jacob, just like that. I hate to admit it, but I did, I did start to forget him.

_(3 months later)_ **(* a\n, if you don't want me to skip the time let me know in reviews, but there will be flash backs of Renesmee and Alec when she looked and appeared younger. If you don't like it and want me to continue from where it was before, let me know and I will re write this chapter*)**

I giggled my face full of glee my laughter tingling, as I ran for my life in the forest outside of Volterra; I could hear them calling my name ''Renesmee, Renesmee Renesmee!'' Jane's voice was strained and sounded angry, but I couldn't help run faster than them, I already had a head start, now that I had gotten more of my father's running ability I could sometimes outrun them. I was now around 14 looking; I was as developed as a fully grown adult mentally, though Alec always said I had the childish mind of a 5 year old. My giggles ran out through the forest as I heard the feet getting closer, THUMP THUMP THUMP, I heard Felix's deep muffled bellowing chuckles from far away, Demetri was out tracking a vampire that had somehow escaped from the Volturi's grasp. Chelsea,Corin,Afton,Heidi,Renata and the Masters were gone from the castle, they were paying a visit to someone who might know a lot about my *cough cough* hybrid state. It left me with only a few of the Guard, I'd ran out of the castle as soon as they had all left, I wouldn't actually leave though it was fun playing chase with them, without Demetri it was easier.

The only person who knew how to catch me off guard was Alec, mostly because of the past 3 months he has been my Guard and with nothing else to do but watch me he had picked up a few things, but I'd learnt how to annoy him._ 1. Flip my hair so that my ''delicious'' (said by Demetri) scent would drive him mad and make him go hunt. 2. Mention the Romanians, I don't know why but he didn't like them I remember we were at the library there was a journal entry from someone about them, I had read it aloud and Alec had stormed off. 3. Tell him not to drink humans; he doesn't like being told what to do. 4. Ramble on about anything, it 'irritates' him, honestly, everything I do he says it irritates him._ I could go on with the list, but my mind would wander too much. So he knew how to find me, especially when I went off for a run or to hide for a while, I needed space from them sometimes, they didn't know it but I was still partly afraid of them, but they had grown on me.

I jumped over a huge boulder, my feet skidding into the dirt in front of it, my heart stuttered and I screamed as Alec's figure was in front of me about a metre away. His face was paler than usual, his eyes were bright and alert his twisted smirk still remained on his face, every time he saw me. I was now taller, but still shorter than him, I didn't want to cut my hair so I let it grow out down just past my waist in long auburn locks, my eyelashes and eyes had grown bigger and my face was getting more defined I still had a little bit of a baby face though. My head reached his shoulder (in this Alec is physically 15\16) which was good for glaring, he watched me as I sat down crossing my legs a smug smile on my lips, the wind blew my hair back a little he sighed, ''half breed, you have been making us chase you for hours now, time to stop'' he murmured, his teeth clenched my lips turned to a grin, ''no, I think a few more hours should do'' I mused clapping my hands excitedly, my teeth showing, sometimes it was easy to forget who they were…and why I was still with them. I looked down, Alec was hissing angrily; snap just like that I could remember why I was still afraid of him, afraid of them. I twisted my _''promise ring''_ bracelet My Jacob gave me; I never ever took it off no matter what not even when I had training. I exhaled, looking up to see Alec gone, no trace of him, not even wind, I heard his dark chuckle from behind me I spun around facing Alec, I gasped stepping back a little, I still wasn't accustomed to the red eyes yet.

His smirk was wider this time as if he was about to burst out laughing like Em-Felix does… My eyes widened as he jumped off of the boulder right in front of me I flinched as he touched my locket, ''oh darling darling with the round brown eyes, tell me what secrets are behind your lies'' He murmured a huge grin forming on his face, I was stifled, I wanted to move, my legs my arms anything but I was frozen my mouth opening and closing, something about his eyes were alluring me. His foot crunched in a leaf he had just stepped on, making his way ever so closely towards me his eyes curious for something, he lifted his arm, my heart beated too quickly, until a voice from the silence appeared, ''Brother, you found Renesmee thank god, now come on you two Aro is back and he has a surprise for you'' Janes voice shouted from afar, it broke the silence like a knife, I ran towards her trying to refuse to look at Alec, he joined me. Jane was standing there, her arms folded like Alec would, it was sometimes amusing to watch them, and they were so different yet so alike, he inclined his head to Jane ''what surprise sister'' He asked, eyeing her suspiciously, she smiled ''you will see soon brother'' She ran off, too quickly for me to see, I turned to Alec we both had confused expressions on our faces, ''race''? I asked already about to run, he raised an eyebrow and I ran again, hitting the volturi castle just before him I smirked, I was starting to master it.

I could hear Aro's voice trailing from the throne room, ''aha! Yes well, Renesmee's presence has seemed to make them more happier lately, she does light up a room wherever she goes'' He said in his high pitched voice, laughing, Alec opened the doors for me for he was my Guard after all, walked in just as I heard the door shut behind me. ''ah there she is'' Aro smiled approvingly, in front of him was a boy, I could only see the back of his head, he spun around quickly. I stared with wide eyes, he was tan just like Jakey used to be, his hair was a soft brown colour with lighter brown highlights, and his face was chiselled to perfection a straight nose and good jaw line, light green eyes and a seemingly fit body, I noticed one other thing…he was one of me, a hybrid. He smiled a white flashy smile ''hi Renesmee, I'm Nahuel'' He said, walking his way towards me he was almost in front of me when a flash of black and Alec was in front of me his hand out towards Nahuels chest as if to warn him not to go closer, I frowned. ''ah Alec, calm, he is here to help us'' Aro's voice said soothingly, Alec obeyed though stayed right next to me, he never really did trust new people he didn't know. Nahuel was up close now, he had some freckles across his face I smiled, and he took my hand and kissed it, his eyes sparkling. ''Nahuel will be staying with us, as you may have noticed he is half vampire half human as well Renesmee, he has stopped aging as he is now, we hope that is where you stop as well. You and Nahuel are welcome to go talk a little about things, I need Alec for a moment or two'' Aro said, in his Master tone, though he was being kind to me, I nodded walking out of the room wondering what they needed Alec for and wondering how they found Nahuel, he followed me his shoes clicking.

_**(Alec p.o.v)**_

How dare he, how dare he come here and disrupt our coven like this. Aro must be mad to take him in without knowing him, and leaving Renesmee all by herself with him. I walked into the throne room, now only occupied by Aro, he looked at me ''ah Alec, I do realize you have formed a type of strange bond with Renesmee, but it is seen as a distraction now. I hope that Nahuel and Renesmee will become at least friends if not lovers, I want to make her living here as enjoyable as it can be and because of this I am assigning you to be her Guard she no longer needs one for Nahuel is strong enough to attack vampires now. This may be permanent or temporary, I have no clue. You will still see her of course and will need to go with her when she goes on missions, but for now I want to see how these plans fold out, for Marcus Is being gloomy again and won't tell me her bonds with anyone yet. I'm sure this won't bother you at all will it Alec? 'He asked, making sure I couldn't respond by using his threatening tone, I shook my head he nodded letting me go. I stormed out into the halls, I could hear Renesmee and Nahuel laughing over something, I shook my head spitting venom, what a disgrace. Things were much better without Nahuel, I hate to admit it but the little half breed made things happier, happy? I would not have thought that existed until she came, and I don't just speak for myself. That disgusting pathetic existence of a creation, I walked into the library slamming the door shut, grabbing a book of poetry and sitting down drowning out everything.

**''They are both different**

**She the picture of Innocence**

**The dark angel picture of Death**

**She smiles to everyone**

**He smiles at violence **

**Ice and Fire do not mix**

**Either does blood and water''~~anonymous.**

I clenched my teeth, seething at how it rendered me speechless. Aro was sick, to make them be _friends_ they did not know one thing about him, _lovers?_ That was beyond what I could take, she didn't even know his plans yet. I closed my eyes, what would tomorrow bring?

**…..**

**So let me know if you liked or not , thanks for reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Alec p.o.v)**

If only I could sleep instead of be forever awake, this must be what insomniacs feel like; I couldn't stop thinking about Renesmee. She had grown, almost to the same physical age as me; her hair cascaded down like dresses spinning along her back, the colour of auburn. Her skin was creamier now, like the colour of ice cream; it was alluring when she blushed, and looking like a porcelain doll. Her mouth formed into dimples when she smiled, showing white teeth, her most dominant feature was her eyes, they were so big, doe like, that you could stare into them for hours and not get bored, the colour of chocolate and framed with long black eyelashes. She was skinny, sometimes I thought too skinny, because she chose blood over food, animal blood, I cannot stand the smell of it at all. I was sitting in the library chair, surrounded in my thoughts to myself, until I heard the door's handle jiggle and the door opened, I stood up ready to attack if the person was unfamiliar, but no a candle in her hand, Renesmee was there.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying again. She had nightmares, usually about the mutt and the Cullen's dying, it was the Volturi's doing but she had learnt to accept the fact that it was only in our highest interest she be sent here. Her lips were pulled up into a fake smile; I returned it with a smirk, the candles light was gleaming into her large eyes. Sometimes she appeared so innocent it hurt to look at her, sometimes I wish I could snap her neck…but then other times I wish I could hug her, which of course had to be some sort of side effect with her alluring to everyone. She shut the door behind her, I raised an eyebrow as she sat down beside me where I'd been sitting, crossing her legs staring out at the windows seeing the stars, ''what are you doing little half breed'' I murmured, looking out the window to the stars she was looking at I frowned, what was she seeing? She didn't answer me, a strange silence ran through the walls, I looked down at her she had pulled her legs up to her chest her face buried in her legs, I nudged her a little, she never did this, and she was always rambling on about anything. I inclined my head towards her, nearing my face to hers; she suddenly snapped her head up to me her eyes wider than ever, out of fear. Something was wrong. ''Alec, please, please don't let Aro make me and Nahuel lovers!'' She whispered, her eyes pleading my own, my stomach seemed to do some strange flip I believe Humans called it ''butterflies''. Her eyes looking at me the same way on that day, as if she depended on me, my eyes trailed down to her bracelet.

**(Flashback)**

We were in my room, vampires had come for her, they'd heard about the infamous ''Renesmee'' from other covens. She was confused, id locked the door not that it would do much, I was panicking, nothing like this had happened in a long time. She was still small, about the physical age of 9 and her wide eyes only added to her innocence, I could hear them getting nearer CLUMP CLUM CLUMP, they were laughing I could hear a snippet of their conversation, ''- wait to get her, she's apparently beautiful she'll be even more once she's matured'' They were chuckling to themselves, Renesmee heard it too she whimpered getting closer to me, her breathing laboured, I looked down at her, her eyes were so…dependant, so scared, I had to protect her. Once the door opened, I put her behind me, the vampires were all men and had Russian accents, ''where is she boy, I can smell her, why has she got your scent over her'' They asked, the leader had a guarded expression on his face, I smirked, they thought they would be able to just storm into our castle and retrieve Renesmee, how incredibly naïve of them. I used my gift, the mist soaking up onto them, they dropped like flies, and Renesmee gave a small sigh of relief.

**(End of flashback)**

She stared that way at me now, her eyes pleading, I couldn't look away her lips were in a small pout, her tears on the verge of falling. She let out a choking sound ''Please'' she whispered, her voice hoarse and tired, ''Why would you think he would''? I asked, I knew the answer already, I just did not want to accept the fact that Renesmee may be forced into something she doesn't want to, she looked at me with a scowl I still smirked though it probably didn't meet my eyes ''Nahuel is nice, but I don't want to be forced into anything, not again'' She whispered, I perked up at that, again? Who had forced her to do what? I started to get angry, thinking of some of the more disgusting things my mind could think of that someone would force Renesmee to do, if I found out it was someone in the castle I would personally shred their limbs off with my bare hands. Demetri looked at her a lot; he has been lately anyway, that bastard, I vowed I would kill him. ''My Jacob…he imprinted on me, my family expected me to marry him when I was a bit older looking then this, I found diaries of Aunty Alice's the day you all came'' She whimpered, pulling her scarf around her neck more uncomfortably, I was at loss for words, now I wished I had killed the mutt in the most awful of ways that day, it was sick, imprinting on her since she was a baby. I remembered reading about imprinting in one of Aro's friends old journals, the wolves imprinted so that they could have someone to carry their offspring, I felt sick to my stomach.

He had been waiting for her to grow up just so she could have his puppies; I looked down at her her heart breaking, I shook my head ''I won't let him, I promise'' I murmured, closing my eyes, I suddenly felt arms wrapping around me, my eyes opened up caught off guard my eyes wide, Renesmee's head was buried into my shoulder she was kneeling off of the chair, her arms around my stomach, it felt so strange. My stomach felt whole again, something I hadn't felt for a long time, I didn't feel like her letting go so I copied her though my arms went to her waist, she was so tiny even for her physical age I hugged her into me as if moulding her to my chest, we stayed like that for a short time, or maybe it was only short to me. Her arms were suddenly flailing as I released my foot from the end of the rocking type chair, sending her flying back into the chair, I thought she hit her head but no her tinkling laughter filled the silence giggles and giggles, I smirked as she stared up at me her leg crossed now, a small pout on her lips.

The door suddenly slammed open with Nahuel standing here next to Aro, Aro had a disproving look on his face towards me I groaned internally of course they would come now, and Nahuel just wouldn't stop staring at Renesmee. Aro clasped his hand together dramatically, ''dear god we found you!'' Aro gasped, looking at Renesmee, I quickly stood away a little from her she frowned at me but then turned to Aro ''Oh…were we playing hide and seek''? She asked innocently, I smirked biting my lips to make sure I wouldn't laugh; usually most people wouldn't talk to Aro like that, only Renesmee would. ''Dear come along now and get dressed, you and Nahuel are going out to town today, though Alec will be with you just for safety's sake'' Aro said nodding at me, I nodded back, I supposed I was being her Guard today, strange to think one day I wouldn't, therefor I had to follow her wherever she went. She skipped out of the library going to her room; I stood outside of it, folding my arms across my chest when Nahuel came around the corner. I resisted the urge not to roll my eyes at him, he stood across the hall I watched him like any Guard would do, I also wanted to see what exactly he was like his eyes met mine a couple of times until he had had enough of my staring ''Are you right there'' He asked a little cockyish, I narrowed my eyes, he didn't act this way around Renesmee, I nodded ''I'm fine in my own home thank you, you don't need to be here she is only having a shower and getting ready'' I muttered, looking at his reaction surprisingly a grin formed on his face, he raised an eyebrow ''maybe all the more reason to stay, wouldn't you say?'' He said in a crisp voice, I raised my own eyebrow, he didn't talk this way when she was around…I didn't trust him at all. I shook my head with a smirk, looking the opposite direction, I could hear the shower running, I shut my eyes resting my head against the door, being a vampire I could hear every tiny bit of droplet that fell, drip drip drip, much like the blood I drank from humans, drip drip drip.

After a while of listening it stopped, I then moved to open the door when I smelt Renesmee near it probably seeing my shadow, I opened it to see her smiling. She was wearing a blue ruffling silk top, with white cut off shorts and what she called Vans shoes with leopard print along with her bracelet she always had to wear, the locket her parents gave her and a scarf. Her hair was in a loose braid going down the side of her, a few strands lay out just over the end of her eyebrow, lip gloss on her lips and her eyes already stood out naturally, her smile was full of dimples. I glanced at Nahuel, his mouth was wide open adoringly I felt sick to the bone of his look, I rolled my eyes turning back to Renesmee ''ready'' I murmured, she nodded excitedly and led the way into the forest I glanced at Nahuel who looked back at me and scowled running after her, I did too, I wasn't letting her be alone with him for too long.

Oh, my stomach's tied in knots  
I'm afraid of what I'll find if you want to talk tonight  
Oooo Oooo  
See the problem isn't you it's me I know  
I can tell, I've seen it time after time  
And I'll push you away (oh)  
I get so afraid  
I'll only have myself to blame – Sleeping with Sirens, Stomach tied I knots.

**…..**

**Thanks for reviews :), let me know if you like or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Renesmee p.o.v**

Luckily it wasn't too sunny that day so Alec barely ''sparkled'', as I ran off I heard both of them following me their footsteps making muffled sounds in the muddy ground, leaves floated down on my hair I had to shake them off. I loved the forest, Alec believes that it was because I used to technically live in a forest before he came… but I loved the way it smelt, I loved the way the trees made everything look like Wonderland and you could almost expect a rabbit to walk from a tree with a stopwatch in his hand. Birds and crickets sang, chirping and whistling I was covering my mouth to make sure giggles didn't escape it. ''Renesmee! 'I heard Nahuel shouting, I didn't think much of it, thinking it was a game or something, I laughed running quicker. ''Renesmee stop!'' It wasn't Nahuel this time, it was Alec, I froze on my feet skidding in the dirt and leaves turning around, he never ever called me Renesmee unless it was important. He was close to me, I could watch his face on a side view is hand was outstretched as if he might grab my arm and make a run for it, his ruby eyes were searching for something in the forest I hadn't heard or smelt. Nahuel was a little far away, looking in the same direction Alec was, I couldn't see anything but trees and leaves.

They both suddenly jolted their eyes sparkled with wariness, Alec suddenly grabbed my arm making my heart stutter it had been so quiet. I looked up to his face which was now much closer, he pulled me in near his shoulder as if he was afraid something was going to take me away, '' newborns'' He murmured into my ear softly, his grip getting harder and starting to hurt, I froze my eyes going wide with fear, the only thing I could hear was my heart pumping, which was exactly what the newborns could hear too wherever they were. Alec took a deep breathe in like he was bracing himself for the worst, his nostrils flared as I started to hear their feet running from all directions against the leaves on the ground, I cringed into Alec's now cold comforting arm. One suddenly emerged from behind a tree, he was about 17 looking witch the whitest skin I have ever seen, brown tousled hair and bright bright red eyes a sadistic smirk on his face, he looked crazy. ''Oh look at dear Renesmee everyone, all grown up now, Vladimir and Stefan will be pleased. Alec isn't it? Looks like the witch twins is interested in her too, pity they have plans for her'' The vampire said, his face full of pride and amusement as Alec put his weight on his opposite foot, leaning into me a little his cool breathe in my hair. ''Get ready to run with Nahuel'' he murmured so quietly, that I wondered if I heard it or not I quickly glanced at Nahuel who nodded quickly. I widened my eyes, no, we couldn't leave Alec by himself out there, I started to shake my head ''n-no Alec'' I said looking up at him his face was emotionless his jaw tight and angry, his eyes looked so torn and cold. ''What girl''? The newborn asked, I glanced at him his eyes were cold too ready to kill them. In a split second everything changed, I was being lifted by Alec he ducked down placing a cold kiss on my cheek breathing against it for a millisecond then threw me basically into Nahuel.

I started to run back to Alec who was now facing 5 or 6 other newborns, Nahuel grabbed me by the waist and pulled me along with him as he ran to the castle, I was filed with so much worry. Though Alec had taken everything from me, he had showed me a new way to live, and I couldn't accept that the kiss on my cheek would be the last thing to remember him by. I was stunned and worried; I could barely move as Nahuel put me on the ground in the castle, I felt paralysed. I heard people shouting and hissing, they all felt like a blur everything was moving in slow motion all it was like being underwater hearing the wave's crash against the shore. ''Renesmee'' I could hear a voice echoing, it was like a ghost to me despite the person was right beside me, '**'RENESMEE'**' it was like a bellowing drum into my ears, I awoke from whatever was happening to me. Felix stood looming over me, his eyes searching for something ''_Felix_!'' I shouted, probably too loudly, but at the moment I didn't care. He looked at me for a second, he sighed, my heart pounded mercilessly as I thought of all the outcomes that could have happened to Alec, or to any of them. ''Renesmee…we got Alec but his hurt pretty bad, he wants to see you, I kept telling him you were ok just a little out and he went all ninja on me'' Felix muttered, I smiled a little at Felix ''is he in his room? How long have I been out''? I asked, Felix nodded ''yeah and about half an hour actually, damn I thought you were hurt or something you wouldn't talk to me'' He said, a little of that older brother type fondness in his eyes, I smiled shaking my head, he reminded me of Emmett so much sometimes it was hard to talk to him. He left me with a hug and told me to go see Alec, I shuddered as I got up feeling a wave of dizziness go through me, I held onto Giannas reception desk, she wasn't there.

I ran to Alec's room, I started to hear shouting from it I froze, what if a newborn was in there ''Jane, I swear if you don't let me go check on her I'll use my gift on you''! Nope, just Alec. His voice was strained and tired, I could hear Jane laughing as I was about to knock or something, ''there's no need brother, come in Renesmee'' Janes voice was soothingly calm, Alec hissed just as the door opened revealing a smirking Jane that mirrored her brothers usual one she slipped out closing the door behind her not before muttering ''do tell him to shut up''.

I gulped, he was lying on the bed his feet crossed together and his arms in a childish fold on his chest, his eyes sparkled as he looked at me. His arm had around 20 bites, all crescent shaped and they sunk in a lot, of course there was no blood though venom seemed to be spilling out a little, I remembered he told me that when you were bitten and you were a vampire it was just really irritable and stung.

He got up quickly, I noticed a large crack that seemed to go around the entire shoulder of his other arm, and it had been torn off. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying, why would he do that? His eyes went round just as tears started to escape, ''are you hurt? Felix told me you were okay'' he asked, his voice husky and angry snarling, I shook my head I couldn't speak. The fact that he could have been killed before, I was angry and grateful at him, my anger boiled in my blood, why had he been so stupid and risked his life for mine, I couldn't have handled another death of someone that was important to me. I ran up to him, my hand in a ball and went to hit his chest but he grabbed it quickly with his hand placing it onto his shoulder and pushed himself onto me, his face an inch away from mine, my breathing was broken. His eyelids closed as he seemed to breathe in the air, he suddenly pressed his cold hard lips to mine, excitement and shock ran through me with a jolt of electricity, I almost moved mine back but froze. No, I hated him, I hated the Volturi, I should hate them. They killed_ my family,_ he killed _My Jacob._

I pushed him off of me, my eyes started to fill with tears again, my hand over my mouth in shock. His eyes pierced into my own, as if questioning why I would back away I let out a strangled cry _''oh my god''_ I said, all I could manage to choke out. ''Renesmee, I'm_ sorry_ I didn't mean that, I must be in shock or somethi-'' His words trailed from the room as I ran out slamming the door shut, running to my room and locking the door. I slid down the door, pulling my legs to my chest sobbing, how could I have done that?

_**Let's play a game of Russian Roulette**_

_**I'll load the gun**_

_**You place the bets**_

_**Alligator blood, Bring Me The Horizon**_

_…_

_Please review :). Sorry I took so long to upload_.


End file.
